


The Ivory Tower

by Caramell0w



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are kidnapped and James is hired to get you back





	The Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I put sex trafficking as a warning, but there is nothing descriptive. I just thought it would be better to tag it.

“How long has she been missing?” James asked, flipping through the pages of the report in front of him.

“She didn’t come home last night. Local police told me they can’t do anything until she’s been missing for 48 hours, but I know my daughter; she would never stay out without telling her mother and I,” your father said, running his hands down his face in frustration. “Listen, you’re a tracker James and I’ll be able to pay you handsomely should you be able to bring her back safely.”

James Conrad was ex SAS with the British Military and has earned a reputation as being one of the best trackers, should one be able to afford his services. He looked at your father and nodded his head in agreement.

“Where was she seen last?”

“Last she was seen was at a club downtown. She went in with a few friends but didn’t leave with them. A few eye witnesses said she got in a car with a man,” he clenched his jaw as he took a moment to breathe through his nose, trying to calm down.

“Are you sure she didn’t just run off with a boyfriend you didn’t know about? Can’t be easy being a Lord’s daughter after all,” James asked, trying to hint at the possibility that you were just asserting your independence.

“I know what you’re insinuating, and I’m telling you that’s not my daughter. Like I said, I’ll pay you handsomely should you return her to me safely. If you don’t want to take this case then I ask you kindly leave my home,” he fidgeted with the trinkets on his desk waiting for an answer.

“I require half up front. You know my terms. Don’t do anything stupid.” James stood and showed himself out.

**The morning after the disappearance**

You opened your eyes and your head was throbbing, you must have had more than you thought to drink last night. You looked around, not recognizing where you were. It looked to be some flea bag motel.

“Ugh, what the hell did I do?” You asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

“This is just a stop on our way,” a male responded.

You froze; your heart started beating so loud it drowned out every other sound. You jumped from the bed and backed up against the wall in search of the door handle.

“Don’t bother sweetheart, you can’t get away that easily,” he was rubbing a towel against is wet hair, trying to dry it.

Your eyes grazed over his form. He was tall, he had at least 6 inches on you, and muscular. You watched his muscles flex as threw the towel on the bed.

“Who are you?” You asked, panic clear in your voice.

He chuckled darkly, “Don’t you remember? We had a great night, you and I, and now we’re running off to get married,” his silky voice dripping with sarcasm. “You’re my meal ticket sweetheart, that’s all you need to know.”

“If you want money, my father will pay it I know it. Whatever you want, please,” your voice was quiet and cracked when you spoke, the unshed tears hazing your vision.

“The daughter of a Lord will go over very well on the market, worth way more than what your father would be willing to pay.”

You found the door knob, twisted it and tried to walk out of the room only to be pushed back in by another large man guarding the door.

“Told ya, you can’t get away that easy. If you put up a fight or fuck this up in any way I’ll make sure to sell you for body parts instead.”

The guard stood there for a moment just staring you down. The words of the other man replaying in your head; he would sell you for parts if you tried anything stupid. Psychological fear was far worse than physical; the what if factor drives you crazy and keep you from acting out.

“Can you at least tell me your names or where you’re taking me?”

You were trying to get any information that can be used to bring these guys in at some point. You knew you were going to get away; it was just a matter of time.

“No and no. Come on, we’ve got a long trip ahead of us. Take these,” the first man placed a few pills in your hand.

“I’m not taking anything.”

You threw the pills on the ground and stared at him, trying your best to stand your ground.

He sighed and motioned to the other man, “do something will ya? She’s giving me a headache.”

The other guy clamped a rag over your mouth and nose and you tried to fight but everything went dark so fast.

James was able to locate where you were and he knew that you left about an hour ago, heading north. The front desk person was very helpful (for a steep price of course) and was able to provide him with the license plate and type of car the men were driving. He was informed there were two large men and a women traveling together.

He made outreach to some contacts and was able to get the police in different areas to be on the lookout for the car and license plate so he could hopefully catch up to you before it was too late. If they were following the route he was thinking, you were in deep shit if he couldn’t get to you.

James had heard about a high end prostitution ring for the wealthy,  _The_   _Ivory Tower_. Police have been unable to shut it down because a lot of high powered people have paid the police off to keep it going. Men and occasionally women would come from different parts of the world to use these services. It was sex trafficking at its finest and if he couldn’t reach you in time, you weren’t coming home.

He kept glancing down at your picture as he drove at an excessive speed to try and catch up. You were very pretty and he could see why you had been taken. He sighed heavily knowing this was not going to be the easiest mission he’s taken.

Out of sheer luck he glanced over at a gas station to see what looked like the car he was looking for. He pulled into the station and decided he needed a fill up. He pulled up behind the car and looked at the license plate, a match.

“It’s never this easy,” he muttered as he slid out of the driver’s seat and started pumping his gas. The men were starting to get in the car and he stopped them.

“Excuse me; I think I’m a little lost. I’m trying to find my way to  _The_ _Ivory Tower_. A good buddy of mine recommended me,” he feigned confusion.

The driver stopped and turned to look at him, suspicion written on his face.

“Not the type of car I’d expect a client to drive,” he responded.

“Yeah, it’s a rental. It was supposed to be a Jaguar but they messed up my reservation. I figured if I couldn’t drive in luxury, might as well save some money,” he chuckled, trying to play it up.

He put the pump back in the holster and turned to give the men his full attention, waiting for an answer.

“I see. Well I have an associate we’re bring there. You can follow us; it’s not too far from here. What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t. It’s James. I appreciate you allowing me to follow you,” he smiled and hopped in his car.

Within the hour the car was stopping and you were slowing coming to. You were groggy and confused, wincing as you tried to sit up. You were being lifted out of the car and you rested your head against a muscular shoulder.

“Go check in over there,” you heard him say.

You tried to lift your head to look at who he was talking to and you were met with a pair of baby blue eyes. You tried to get your lips to form words but you were still sluggish in your actions. He carried you into a building and deposited you on a bed, leaving you alone and locking the door.

After twenty minutes or so you were coherent enough to be able to stand on your own. You walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob, no luck. You weren’t surprised; but you were hopeful. You walked to the window and looked out. You were several stories up and you were overlooking the woods. Nothing around you looked familiar.

After some time there was a knock on the door and you looked towards it, waiting for the person to walk in. A woman in a corset and thigh highs walked in and smiled at you.

“Oh, you  _are_  pretty huh? You’ll fetch a pretty penny tonight.”

She walked in and closed the door behind her, walking towards the closet.

“Who are you? Where am I?” You asked running towards the door trying to pull it open.

“Hunny, there is nowhere for you to go, might as well get those thoughts out of your head now. The more you fight the less likely I am to keep you and the more likely you’ll be sold off to some scumbag in Timbuktu. Put these on,” she tossed a black corset and thigh highs at you.

“Where am I?” You repeated your question.

“Welcome to  _The_   _Ivory Tower_.”

* * *

James had finished checking in and they completed the background check on him. Good thing he knew people in high places otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get by unscathed. He was sitting in the waiting area with a Jameson on the rocks, mingling with the other people who were waiting for the show to begin.

An announcement was made and men and women started making their way down the stairs. All the men were in small booty shorts and the women were in corsets and thigh highs. Everyone must have been told to keep their eyes down because no one was looking up. He caught a glimpse of your face. You were wearing a full face of make-up and your hair was pulled away from your face.

James sucked in a gasp, you were more beautiful than your picture.

Everyone lined up in a single file and the patrons were able to walk over to inspect the merchandise. James didn’t want to blow his cover so he walked up to a few women and started looking them over. When he noticed someone was watching you closely he walked over to you and summoned a staff member over.

“She’s the one; take her up to my room.”

You started going into panic mode and you looked up at him, eyes begging.

“Please don’t do this,” you whispered to him.

He smiled and said, “It’s going to be fine. Just be a good girl and do what you’re told.”

The staff member grabbed you by the shoulders and started pushing you towards what you assume was your mystery man’s room. You felt the tears prick at your eyes and you let out a defeated groan. You felt as if you should have fought more, made yourself hard to handle; maybe then you wouldn’t be here now.

 _No, you would just be sold to the black market for your kidneys and left in a tub of ice to die_ , you thought as you were pushed into a room.

You were pushed through the doorway and it was slammed shut behind you. You couldn’t believe you were stuck in this, how is sex trafficking still a thing? What vile human would want something like this?

The door started opening and you ran towards it, hoping to knock your buyer down and get out. He was basically a ton of bricks and you couldn’t get him to move. He was very tall and lean with beautiful eyes, you remembered them from earlier. He pushed you back in the room and shut it behind him, covering your mouth to keep you from screaming.

“I’m here to help you, your father sent me,” he rushed the words past his lips.

Your eyes widened in surprise and you shook his hand from your mouth.

“How are you getting me out of here?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet. This place is locked down tight. It seems there are very few ways out.”

“Oh great, I’m gonna be stuck in a brothel the rest of my life because my rescuer doesn’t have a plan,” you threw your hands up and turned away from him to look out the window.

“You’re lucky I found you at all. If your father had waited like the police said he should, this would be a very different situation for you. Now, I’m going to need you to play along with whatever I do. If I tell you to do something, you are to do it, no questions asked. This is going to be tricky but I’ve gotten out of worse situations before. Got it?”

You nodded your head in agreement and watched as he paced around the room thinking.

“OK, we’re going to do a little exploring. I apologize in advance, but you may have to act the part you are being thrown into.”

“So basically if you throw yourself on me I’m supposed to react like I want you, is that what’s your saying?” You crossed your arms over your chest, hoping that’s not what he meant.

“That’s what I mean baby. If you and I are to get out of here we need to do so carefully. I’m James Conrad by the way.” He stuck his hand out for you to shake.

“Y/F/N, nice to meet you,” you said shaking his hand in return.

“Do you think they have cameras in the rooms? You asked, searching the ceiling, thinking of it as an afterthought.

“No, there are too many high rollers here; they would never get them to come if they knew they were being watched. You room is probably different though. I apologize in advance for what is about to happen. Just be ready to run when I say so got it?”

You shook your head in agreement and he took a hold of your hand, leading you out into the hallway. He walked cautiously but did so without drawing attention to the both of you. He wrapped his hand around your waist and held you close to him. He leaned down towards your ear and said, “you’re doing great.”

He stopped walking and pressed you up against the wall, his body flush with your as he leaned down to kiss you. You fought the urge to push him away and you leaned into the kiss instead. He dragged his hand up your side and rested it on top of your breast as he parted your lips with his tongue. You moaned into him and you could feel his hard length, pressed against your stomach.

He pulled away to look at you, your eyes were blown with lust and you reached your face forward to continue.

“Mr. Smith, what are you doing out of your room? I thought you would be there enjoying our services to their full potential.” The woman who made you change looked at you and raised her eyebrow questioning him.

“I can’t very well enjoy the services when her stomach is grumbling so loud. Don’t you feed these girls here?” His tone was not one to question.

“She is our newest arrival; I thought she ate prior to coming. Please, if you return to your room I’d be more than happy to have someone bring something to you.”

“No, I’d rather pick it out myself,” he pulled you closer to him and you put your hand on his chest, feeling his muscles tense under your touch. “Which way to the kitchen?”

“Follow me please,” she turned on her heel and sashayed down the hall. She opened the door to the kitchen and ushered you inside, keeping a close eye on you both. James made his way to the fridge and found some crudités and some fresh fruit. There was a loud bang down the hall and she turned to look at the commotion.

“Will you be able to find your way back to your room?” She asked clearly itching to find out what the noise was.

“I think I can manage,” he smiled at her.

She nodded and left you two alone. James looked out the window and turned towards you.

“I hope you’re ready to run. It’s going to be tough since you don’t have shoes on, but I’m hoping to get you in the car sooner than later. Whatever you do don’t look back and don’t stop. Can you do that?”

“I-I think so,” you felt your nerves kick in and your breathing picked up.

“Stay calm, you can’t start having a panic attack now, please,” he took your face in his hands and you focused on his eyes. “Breathe with me.”

He took a deep breath in, held it for a second and then let it out. You followed him and mimicked his breathing until you had calmed down.

“This will be one of our only chances, you can do this.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

He took your hand, opened the door and pulled you through. You were struggling to keep up with his pace, but you trusted him. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door as you ran to the passenger side. He threw the car in reverse and peeled out of there.

Your breathing was labored and you were having a hard time focusing. It had been a long time since you had eaten anything and you had been drugged a couple of times.

“James, I’m gonna pass out,” you closed your eyes and rested your head against the back.

“Stay with me until I know we’re in the clear, a few minutes more, that’s all I’m asking.”

He was driving like a maniac, grateful he stopped for gas when he did. A few more miles and he would be good to go. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number, handing the phone to you.

“Here, talk to him.”

“James?” you father asked.

“No Dad, it’s me. I’m safe,” you almost cried at the sound of his voice.

James pulled the phone away from you and put it to his ear.

“I’ve got her with me safe; you know where to deposit the rest. We’ll be back in 3 hours.”

He hung up the phone and looked towards you, “Try to sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

* * *

James reached over and gently shook you awake. You opened your eyes and looked at the house in front of you. It was yours. You jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door, your father greeting you at the entrance.

“What are you wearing?” He looked at you and then past you to James. “What is she wearing?”

“I found her at  _The Ivory Tower_ ,” James said leaning against his car.

“What was she doing there?”

“How do you know about that place?” James asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“I- uh- it’s known throughout my inner circle.”

“Dad, you have to shut that place down. Call people you know, please,” you begged.

“Hun, my hands are tied. There are a lot of people that use those services. I’m sorry. I will talk to the owner and let her know her mistake. The people who took you will be punished, I can promise you that.”

You looked at James and then back at your Father, anger and hurt flashed across your face at his words. You couldn’t stay with someone who would knowingly let a place like that operate.

“James, can you take me with you please?”

“Come on,” he waved you towards him and you got in the car quickly, locking the door behind you.

James looked at your dad and got into the car, the two of you driving off in silence.

“Thank you James, for saving me. I have some friends you can drop me off with and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“You can stay with me as long as you need Y/N.”

You smiled at him and he took your hand in his. Tonight, he was your knight in shiny armor.


End file.
